Problem: On Monday, Emily and Kevin decided to see how fast they could sprint 300 meters. They asked their friend Christopher to time them with a stopwatch. After 5.09 minutes, Christopher agreed to time the runners. Emily sprinted first and ran 300 meters in 62.96 seconds. When it was Kevin's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 59.07 seconds. How much faster was Kevin than Emily in seconds?
Answer: To find how much faster Kevin was than Emily, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Emily's time - Kevin's time = difference in times. ${6}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${9}$ ${0}$ ${7}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${9}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ Kevin was 3.89 seconds faster than Emily.